Risking It
by Potter-Fanatic2
Summary: If you had the choice between Harry and Ron, who would you choose? That's the question Hermione's asking herself and she's struggling for an answer. At last she decides... but, not wanting to risk their friendship, she can't bring herself to take action,
1. I Dream A Little Dream or Two

I Dream A Little Dream or Two  
  
It was very late on a warm August evening, and one Hermione Granger was at home, watching at film on her TV that she had recorded during her time at Hogwarts. It was Romeo and Juliet; one of her favourites. Hermione was feeling quite sleepy as it was, after all, midnight.  
  
Suddenly, she was at the Burrow, alone in the bedroom that she usually shared with Ginny whenever she stayed during the school holidays. She was in the middle of reading Intermediate Transfiguration when someone knocked on the door, making her jump slightly. Hermione stood up, then walked towards the door and opened it to find Ron standing in the doorway; his face was the same colour as his hair and held, as usual, a vacant expression. But this time he looked extremely nervous, although he seemed to be trying his best not to show it. Before Hermione had the chance to speak, Ron walked up so close to her and, without hesitating, placed his hands on her face and leaned in to kiss Hermione. Their lips were locked together for a few seconds until Ron stepped away from her. He looked more nervous than ever before, seeming very shocked with himself. Hermione was astounded, literally gob-smacked.  
  
Her mind was racing - why wasn't she angry with him for taking advantage like that? But the truth of the matter was that she had enjoyed it, very much so.  
  
The feeling of that first kiss was so exhilarating made Hermione do something that even she never thought she would do. She glanced at Ron, who was looking down at the floor, twisting his hands in front of him through nervousness, apparently waiting for Hermione to say something - or hit him. She gently pulled Ron towards her, who was now looking petrified, thinking of which curses Hermione would use on him. She closed her eyes and leant in for the kill. Their lips locked once more, embracing each other. This time the kiss was longer and both teens felt relaxed than before. Her whole body was tingling with excitement as Ron pressed his soft lips against hers whilst he ran his fingers through Hermione's wavy hair. This felt better than she expected.  
  
After a while, Hermione slowly pulled away; her eyes still closed as she savoured that very special moment.  
  
'That was... special.' said a voice that she wasn't expecting. She opened her eyes and let out a small gasp.  
  
It was Harry.  
  
Hermione bolted upright. She looked around, noticing for the first time that she was in the living room.  
  
'I must have only dozed off for a little while,' thought Hermione as she turned the TV off and made her way to the staircase. 'What was I thinking? Does this mean that I have feelings for both of them? It's impossible... isn't it?' She had never thought of the boys in that way before.  
  
Hermione walked into her bedroom, landed on her bed and fell asleep straight away. 'Do the boys ever have dreams this strange?' Hermione thought before going into the land of nod.  
  
Although she would never know the answer to that question, the boys were having nightmares too. Harry was currently finding out, to his horror, who was the better kisser - Ron or Malfoy, whilst Ron had dreamt that he had gotten pregnant somehow by Seamus. They all felt very uneasy about these dreams, or nightmares, whatever you want to call them, but after all, they were only dreams... right?  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning feeling refreshed until she remembered what she had dreamt about last night. The dream troubled her - did she really feel this way about her friends? Was the dream some kind of premonition or was her mind playing tricks on her? And how could Ron be such a good kisser?  
  
No. Hermione promised herself that she would stop thinking about it. She just had to keep telling herself it was just a dream.  
  
To take her mind off the dream, she decided to switch the radio on. Hermione had recently developed her liking for muggle music over the summer. However, at that moment in time, listening to the radio just made things worse. Her favourite radio station was currently playing sixty minutes of non-stop music in the 'Love Hour' including such songs as 'Two in a Million', 'If you're not the One', and to top it of 'One Night Stand'. She had to turn the radio off when 'Sexual Healing' began to play.  
  
Hermione lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. For some reason, she couldn't avoid the dream any longer. Everything just seemed to remind her of it so. She decided to go through it, decipher the possible messages it was trying to link to her. She was at the Burrow. Ron kissed her then she kissed him back. Then, when she opened her eyes, it was Harry standing in front of her instead of Ron. She couldn't help but admit to herself that Ron was an excellent kisser. Or was it Harry? For the first time that day, she was smiling.  
  
'What was I thinking?' she said to herself, 'It's just a silly old...'  
  
The smile vanished when she realised that she was actually heading to the Burrow in just a few days time. Would her dream come true?  
  
Hermione, getting frustrated at not finding a reasonable answer for once, decided to dedicate the day to her homework by finishing her essay for Snape on Lethal Poisons and their Antidotes.  
  
She would try to get through the rest of the day without one more thought of that dream...  
  
Hermione finally put her quill down on the desk several hours later after deciding to complete more of her homework than planned. Feeling that she had done enough homework for the day, she had the urge to watch another film, but this time, something different and far from romantic. Browsing through the video collection, she came across a film that belonged to her mother. Judging by the front of 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show', this was something bizarre, twisted and had the potential to scar someone for life, but still was most definitely different. Perfect.  
  
Halfway through watching 'Rocky Horror', Hermione found out that this film was indeed as traumatic as she initially suspected, plus more, but at least it wasn't a romance. Despite this, or maybe because of it, this was just the film she needed to watch right now... or was it?  
  
Hermione felt very sleepy once more as she lay on her bed watching the film come to a close. Her eyelids began to droop; she was sinking deeper into a sleep...  
  
Her surroundings had morphed into a very strange looking room that she had never been in before, but it looked oddly familiar. It was a small, empty hall and she was sitting on a large four-poster bed on what looked like a stage. She looked around her, searching for something or someone, anyone, when she heard a faint buzzing sound from a distance which seemed to be coming from the back of the hall. She couldn't see anything apart from some double doors and a wall, although she was sure the noise was coming from somewhere in that area. Suddenly, the doors swung open, which made Hermione jump, to reveal an old-fashioned lift that was slowly coming down from somewhere above. The metal door of the lift opened to reveal a figure dressed in a black cloak, with their face concealed by a hood. The person began walking towards the stage; towards her. Hermione noticed that the cloak bore the Hogwarts crest on it.  
  
'I hope this is not what I think it is.' Hermione thought, looking at the hooded person, then the bed.  
  
The mystery person was now walking up the steps of the stage. Hermione felt worried who this person might be, but she didn't have to wait long to find out. The person lifted his hood to reveal his freckled face.  
  
'Ron!' cried Hermione, breathing a sigh of relief. 'I was wondering who it was.'  
  
'Yeah, it's me all right, babe.' replied Ron. Hermione immediately noticed that he had a strange tone of confidence in his voice. She was beginning to get worried again.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Hermione asked apprehensively.  
  
'I've got something to tell you.'  
  
He raised his hands and wrapped his fingers around the collar of his cloak and pulled it away. Hermione gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming, or laughing, in shock. There, stood at the foot of the bed, was Ron, dressed in nothing but an erotic, black girdle, frilly black knickers and suspenders.  
  
Hermione found the sight very disturbing and couldn't speak, her mind numb with shock. It was even more disturbing when Ron started crawling on all fours onto the bed, singing and swinging his hips at the same time.  
  
'I'm just a sweet transvestite, from transsexual Transylvania, ha ha!'  
  
Hermione's eyes widened with the astonishment of Ron's behaviour, as he crawled sexily towards her.She couldn't move. What the hell was going on here? Her mind was racing.  
  
Ron was now lying sideways besides her, looking at Hermione with a gleam in his eyes. 'Things couldn't get any worse', Hermione hoped.  
  
Boy, was she wrong.  
  
'Dammit Hermione, I love you!' sang another familiar voice from the other side of the stage. She quickly turned her head and did a double take, her jaw dropping. Gob-smacked was not a strong enough word to describe her reaction.  
  
Harry was standing a few feet away from the bed, his arms outstretched towards Hermione, wearing nothing but white boxer shorts. But, unlike her normal self, Hermione was not looking at his face but staring a little further down. Snapping out of the trance, Hermione glanced up at Harry's face and found him smiling at her.  
  
Harry slowly walked towards the bed, still staring at Hermione. He sat down beside her and stroked her cheek with his finger. Hermione didn't do anything to stop him. On the contrary, she enjoyed the sight of Harry in his tight boxers -  
  
'What am I thinking?' she wondered. She tore her eyes from Harry to glance at Ron. She didn't know where to turn, until her eyes fell eventually onto black, frilly knickers.  
  
'Dammit Hermione, I love you.' said Harry, finally breaking the silence. She didn't know what to say.  
  
'I'm not much of a man by the light of day,' sang Ron, smoothly, 'But by night I'm one hell of a lover...'  
  
AARRRHHHHHH!!  
  
Hermione suddenly awoke. She was lying on the floor, wrapped up in her bed covers. She untangled herself and stood up to make her bed. She glanced at the clock - it was one o'clock. Hermione turned the TV off and got back in bed.  
  
'This has got to stop.' she whispered to herself, running through the dream once more.  
  
Although it was the most strangest and most disturbing dream she'd ever had, Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud at the images she had just seen.  



	2. Confessions of a Teenage Witch

Chapter 2 - Confessions of a Teenage Witch

The day had finally arrived; the day that she was looking forward to yet dreading as well. Hermione would be heading to the Burrow shortly, seeing Ron (and maybe Harry) for the first time since the end of the school term. She couldn't wait to see them; she had really missed both of them... but just as friends?

Even though Hermione hadn't had dreamt of anything since _that_ dream, she couldn't stop thinking about her friends. She had decided not to avoid thinking about the dream, but concentrate on trying to find out if there was any meaning behind them and discover what her true feelings were for Harry and Ron.

She ran through the dream one more time. She and Ron kissed, then Ron turned out to be Harry. Hermione had the feeling that this dream was releasing her true feelings out in the open. She admitted to herself that the boys had always been there for her and although they could be annoying at times, she couldn't have asked for two better friends. Hermione was still feeling confused about who she preferred; they both had good personalities, were easy to talk to and they were quite dishy. Hermione knew that her dreams were telling her she was definitely attracted to both of them, but felt downhearted that she couldn't have both... or could she?

"No," she told herself, sighing heavily "That wouldn't work. Too complicated."

Hermione felt herself getting more and more frustrated at her indecision - which one would be better for her, she couldn't figure out.

But wait. What if the boys didn't feel the same way about her? This thought made Hermione cringe with worry. What if she made a terrible mistake by admitting that she fancied the pants off them? She couldn't imagine the horror of Ron and Harry laughing at her.

She had to find out the answers, but how? She couldn't just walk up and ask. It was an impossible task; there was no way she could find out without being in the same room.

"I'm going to have to think of something," Hermione said to herself, sighing heavily, as she began packing her clothes and school equipment for Hogwarts, and preparing herself, ready to go to the Burrow.

"Hermione!"

Hermione smiled at Ron, who was grinning from ear to ear, standing in the doorway of the Burrow. Although Ron was already tall and gangly, he seemed to have grown a few more inches over the summer. He looked really out of place in those black suspenders.

Suspenders? Hermione rubbed her eyes. Surely this wasn't another dream. She blinked to see Ron standing directly in front of her making Hermione jump.

"Alright, Hermione?" Ron asked, still smiling.

"I'm great, thanks." Hermione lied. How could she be feeling great when she was imagining Ron in suspenders?

"Here, let me help you with your trunk," gestured Ron, bending down and picking up the heavy trunk. He let out a strained groan before he managed to stand up straight, then slow began to walk towards the Burrow.

"Thank you, Ron. Is Harry here?" asked Hermione, trying to forget that last strange image.

"No, he's not coming until Friday."

"Oh good, I can't wait to see him and... it's good to see you too." Hermione replied, this time knowing she was telling the truth. She was extremely glad to be here and having Ron to talk to without Harry around gave her the opportunity to get some privacy with him. Did this mean that she preferred Ron over Harry? she thought. She would have to find out one way or another.

They made their way into the house where they was met by Mrs Weasley and Ginny.

"Hi, Ginny, Mrs Weasley." said Hermione, cheerfully.

"Hi, Hermione." replied Ginny.

"Hello, Hermione, dear." greeted Mrs Weasley. "Oh, Ron's helping you with your trunk. He's becoming such a gentleman, aren't you darling?"

"Shut up, mum." said Ron, through gritted teeth, slightly embarrassed.

"Yep, he certainly is," said Ginny, sarcastically, "He's one hell of a lover."

Hermione quickly jerked her head towards Ginny, shock spreading across her face. "What!" Everyone turned towards her, startled to hear Hermione shout in a sudden outburst.

"Erm...I said that Ron was one hell of a brother. I was being sarcastic." replied Ginny, speaking slowly to make sure Hermione understood.

"Oh, right!" said Hermione, trying to cover up her mistake, "I thought you were being serious!" She laughed nervously, as did everyone else. Then, an awkward silence fell upon the group; everyone was struggling to find something to say. Hermione felt her cheeks burning.

"Well, Ginny, go and take Hermione up to your room and let her unpack," said Mrs Weasley, finally breaking the silence, "Ron, you can carry her trunk upstairs, ok?"

"Ok." said Ron and Ginny in unison.

They made their way up the stairs, passing a mirror that softly spoke to Hermione, saying "What are you blushing for, dear?' which just made her blush even more.

"Are you all right, Hermione? Only you seem a little...distracted." questioned Ginny, looking slightly concerned.

"I'm fine," Hermione replied quickly, "I was just thinking... if I had any more homework to do."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Typical." He turned and began to walk up the stairs, struggling slightly under the weight of the trunk, closely followed by the two girls.

Was it Hermione's eyes or was Ron swinging his hips as walked upstairs; his firm tush moving from side to side with every step he took. She longed to reach out and grab his-

"Oi!"

Hermione suddenly jumped out her daydream. Ron was staring at her suspiciously. If he only knew what was going through Hermione's mind.

"Sorry, what?" replied Hermione, as if nothing happened.

"We're here. Ginny's already gone in." Ron pointed towards Ginny who was currently in her bedroom, picking up books and clothes off the floor.

"Oh right," said Hermione, "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," Ron replied, breathing heavily and still looking at Hermione in a funny sort of way. "Like Ginny said, I'm one hell of a lover!" He laughed and Hermione's eyes widened, but thankfully, Ron didn't seem to have noticed. 'Oh God,' she thought, 'I'm starting to hear things now.'

Ginny came out of the bedroom and stood beside her brother. "I'll leave you to unpack. I'd help you but mum's forcing me to help Ron de-gnome the garden."

Ron scowled. "Yeah, it's going to take ages. See you later." They began to walk down the stairs and Hermione watched them walk down. No, that was a lie - she was really looking at Ron's bum.

Hermione spent the next hour reading through her school books. She was planning to spend the rest of the afternoon talking to Ron and Ginny when they had finally finished de-gnoming the garden. Unfortunately, they had had a hard time and ended up getting extremely dirty chasing the gnomes, seeming more mischievous than ever before, falling over the chickens, and crawling underneath the hedges just to grab hold of them.

Hermione looked out of the window just in time to see Ron comically fall into the pond after Ginny had backed into him by accident.

Hermione and Ginny found this absolutely hilarious; Ron, however, was not amused and stormed into the house. Hermione noticed that his ears were pink with anger and embarrassment, which always made him stand out (apart from his flaming red hair). She didn't realise until now that Ron looked very sexy when he was angry, especially when she wasn't the main reason for his anger.

She hurried across the room and opened the door to see Ron stomping up the staircase making the floor shake.

"Are you all right, Ron?" Hermione asked, looking concerned only because she wanted to stay in his good books.

"Never better," answered Ron, stiffly, "I'm going in the bath."

As Ron walked passed her, the smell of mouldy pond water filled the air around her as he closed the bathroom door behind him. Hermione stared at the door. What if he came back out and kissed her like he did in the dream? What if she accidentally walked in on him and just so happened to get have a sneak peak before he had the chance to yell at her?

She was reaching for the handle of the bathroom door when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and moved away instantly. It was Ginny, covered in dirt and grass stains from head to foot, but nevertheless she didn't look or smell nearly as bad as Ron did.

"Hey. What are you doing?" questioned Ginny.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione replied, glancing at the bathroom door.

"Where's Ron? I suppose he's in a bad mood now? No doubt he will be for the rest of the week."

"He's in the bathroom."

"Damn, I need to use it too. Well, at least I'm not the one covered in pond water. Did you see Ron's face when he fell in?" Ginny walked into her bedroom and Hermione followed, sitting down opposite her.

"I just caught sight of you two just before it happened. Poor Ron," Ginny noticed that Hermione looked genuinely concerned for the first time and immediately became suspicious.

"You feeling ok, Hermione?" joked Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ginny seriously for a moment. "Ginny, I need to tell you something, but you've got to promise you won't laugh."

"Ooh, what is it?"

"Promise me you won't laugh."

"Why?' Hermione glared at her. "Fine, I promise."

Hermione shifted awkwardly on the bed, she couldn't bear to think what Ginny's reaction might be.

"I...I think I've f-fallen for Ron..."

"Wha-?"

"And Harry."

Ginny looked shocked for a moment, then when she heard Harry's name too she burst out laughing, tears already rolling down her face in mirth.

"It's not funny!" shouted Hermione over Ginny's laughter. Ginny began to calm down, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Please, I'm being serious!" cried Hermione, but this made her friend giggle even more and she had to hold her stomach because she was aching so much from laughing. Finally, she calmed down enough to keep her giggles to a minimum and waited to listen to what Hermione had to say. Hermione, however, looked ready to throw a punch.

"Why?" Ginny asked, gaining the chance to breathe normally again, "What made you like them?"

"Here we go," Hermione thought. The question of how this all started.

"You ready to listen?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. Hermione took a deep breath and made herself comfortable on the bed. She told Ginny everything. She listened to every word. She was a very good audience - she looked extremely shocked in the right places and went into a fit of giggles when she heard about the second dream. It took her a good few minutes to calm down and had to slap a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing again. Even Hermione had to laugh because the images of Ron in erotic garments and Harry in his boxer shorts were just hilarious, but strangely attractive. But Hermione when told Ginny about Ron having a nice tush, she looked half amused, half disgusted.

"That's it. What do you think?" questioned Hermione, waiting nervously.

"You've got one twisted mind if you're having dreams like that and you must be completely mental if you like Ron and Harry _in that way_." replied Ginny, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Thanks," said Hermione, "But what do you mean about Ron and Harry? You use to like Harry!"

"Come on, think about it. It's Harry and Ron?"

Hermione looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Ginny looked pleasantly surprised at Hermione. She was top student in the year, and she still didn't have a clue about what these two boys were really like.

"Take Harry. Don't get me wrong, he's nice and quite cute, but he doesn't seem to have a clue about a girl's feelings. I mean, look what happened with Cho Chang - he liked her for ages, goes out with her a couple of times and then blows it because he was completely oblivious to the fact that girls do actually have feelings and are prone to crying fits when they're provoked. Although, if I was in Harry's shoes I would probably have done the same."

"But..."

"And, he didn't even notice that I fancied him for three whole years!" Ginny exclaimed, looking very annoyed. "THREE YEARS, Hermione!"

"Well..."

"And as for Ron," Ginny interrupted, "Don't get me started on him. You don't have to live with him. He can be so annoying sometimes and he's very bad-tempered."

"I know, but..."

"It's Ron, for God sake!" Ginny stepped in, ignoring Hermione's glares. "I mean, you are good friends but you always seem to be arguing at least once a day about something, and then one of you storms off and both of you get in a bad mood. Is that what you really want - a relationship full of fighting and arguments?" Ginny paused for breath allowing Hermione to answer.

"No. But I've heard of couples getting into huge fights and then, next second, lying on the floor, having hot, steamy, passionate, animal sex."

Hermione looked dreamily for a second, then her eyes widened with shock, and she slapped her hand over her mouth in horror.

Ginny was stricken with horror, clamping her hands over ears. "Arrhh! Give me a bucket, Igonna throw up! I'm going tobe in therapy for the rest of my life! That's my brother you're fantasising about! I can't believe you've just said that!"

"Neither can I," Hermione gasped. However, Ginny couldn't hear as she still had her hands firmly over her ears. Hermione gestured to Ginny to put her hands down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." She could feel her cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

"I can cope with Harry, but Ron..." Ginny trailed off. Ginny pretended to throw up which didn't amuse Hermione. "So, you're lusting after their bodies now!"

"No!" Hermione cried, but replied too quickly.

Ginny half smiled. "Hermione, they'll never admit to liking you even if they really do!"

Hermione smiled. "Well, maybe you can help." Ginny looked confused as Hermione grinned, thinking of her next plan.


	3. Operation: Temptation

Chapter 3 - Operation: Temptation

Harry arrived a few days after and Hermione was pleased to finally see him. As soon as she saw him, she ran up to him and gave him a great, big hug, which he gladly returned.

"Harry, how are you?"

"The usual. My aunt and uncle didn't want to come near me. Dudley was scared of me, so it was as boring as Hell."

Hermione didn't have chance to speak to Harry after that as Mrs Weasley came to greet him and then told them to get ready for dinner. The atmosphere around the table was full of warmth and happiness, as everyone was pleased to see Harry safe and well, but none were as happy as Hermione.

After five courses of delicious food cooked by Mrs Weasley, the night ended with a round of Fred and George's homemade fireworks that were set off in the garden, causing many of the annoying gnomes to run off in fright. Even when Mrs Weasley told them that it was time for bed, they could still hear then banging and crackling which pleased the twins no end.

Hermione and Ginny slowly trudged up the stairs, feeling far too full to hurry up to bed. They reached the landing on which Ginny's bedroom was and entered.

"What can I do, Ginny?" moaned Hermione and sighed as she sat heavily on her bed. "It's killing me not knowing what to do. Why can't it be easy... like school work?"

"Because everyone would still be having problems," laughed Ginny. "If you're that desperate why don't you just ask them?"

Hermione stared at her. "Ask them and make a complete fool of myself? I don't think so."

"Then you're going to have to find out another way. You could write them a love letter and disguise yourself as a secret admirer."

"What the point in that?" replied Hermione, shaking her head in disagreement. "They're not going to find out who it is and they can't exactly reply, can they?"

Ginny screwed up her face. "There is that, I suppose." She sat quietly for a moment, thinking of an idea that might actually work. "Ooh, wait a minute. I've got an idea!"

Hermione beamed. "What is it?" However, she didn't get an answer as Ginny shot pass her and ran out of the room. Not wanting to wait for the embarrassment to come to her, she quickly ran after her friend. She looked up and saw Ginny standing on the landing above, outside Ron's bedroom door. She hurried up the stairs as Ginny made for the door. "Ginny, wait!"

She had already entered as Hermione came huffing into the boys bedroom.

"Do you fancy going on a picnic tomorrow, down by the river?" Ginny asked, allowing Hermione a sigh of relief, glad that she wasn't going to make the situation worse. But a picnic?

"A picnic? What for?" quizzed Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to have while it's such nice weather and we could have a splash in the river. Besides, it'll give you chance to use the paddock for a bit of practise." Ginny answered, giving Hermione a sly wink.

"Yeah, I'm for it." Harry spoke, then turned to Ron. "It's something different."

"Yeah, all right," answered Ron, sounding a little more enthusiastic.

"Great, we'll get the food ready and you can find some decent clothes." Ginny told them. "Night."

Ginny backed out of the room and closed the door behind, Hermione moving out of her way.

"Thanks, I thought you were going to do something drastic." admitted Hermione.

"See it wasn't so bad after all?"

"Yeah, but what am I suppose to do tomorrow? You haven't told me that yet."

Hermione had trouble getting to sleep that night, feeling too excited and nervous about the coming day. In her mind, she was running through the ideas that Ginny had mentioned before she fell asleep in order to find out the information she needed, she desired.

When Hermione finally dozed off, she had yet another dream that she was dangling of the ledge of a building, scared out of her wits. She was holding on for dear life and hoped that someone would come to her rescue soon. She could hear people on the ground, screaming and yelling in shock as they helplessly watched below.

She didn't think she could hold on much longer when she saw something flying in the air towards her, but in her panic, she couldn't make it out. Hermione could hear people shouting, also noticing this mysterious flying figure.

"Is it a bird?"

"Is it a plane?"

"No, it's Superman!"

"No, it's not, you idiot! It's the Boy Who Lived!"

Hermione didn't know whether she was hearing things or not but didn't have to time to think about it as her fingers slipped off the ledge. She was falling fast towards the ground. 'I'm going to die' she panicked and screamed. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact as the ground drew nearer. The wind whistled in her ears as she fell faster, when suddenly, she felt something grab hold of her. Instead of falling, she was lifted into the air. She slowly opened her eyes. Hermione saw the crowd below cheering and clapping. She turned her head around to see who her rescuer was and screamed. "Harry?"

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, the colour had drained from his face, let alone Hermione's.

"I am now. I didn't know you could fly?"

"I can't fly on my own. Who do you think I am? Superman?"

Hermione glanced down to see she was sitting on Harry's Firebolt. Afraid she might fall again, she held tight onto Harry, making her feel little more comfortable and safe.

Harry flew lower until they until they reached the ground and she suddenly realised that she was outside the Burrow. He helped Hermione off the Firebolt as she was still a little shaken with fright.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled. "It's ok. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Oh, my hero!" Hermione cried, suddenly grabbing Harry and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hey, Hermione! Get off me! I...can't...breathe!"

Hermione opened her eyes to see Ginny's face getting redder by the second and let go instantly, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry, Ginny."

Ginny rubbed her neck. "Yeah, well I didn't think I'd be getting strangled just for trying to wake you up. What the Hell were you dreaming about this time?"

"Don't ask."

"I don't think need to. It probably involved you, Ron and/or Harry. I think the so-called hug explains it all... or was it a grope?"

Hermione smiled weakly as she pulled the covers off her and slowly rose out of the bed, yawning and stretching.

"Looking forward to today?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yes...and no." Hermione answered honestly. "Do you think dressing down is a good idea? It might be a shock to their system."

"That's exactly what we want. They've never seen you in the 'flesh' before. You need to see whether they're attracted to you physically first. Don't think of it as demoralising, more...research. I mean, I'm sure they're always think about stuff like that."

"Like what?"

"You know," said Ginny, widening her eyes trying to make a hint. "Sex."

"Oh," Hermione blushed.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. Come on, we've got to get the picnic basket ready. Best go and wake them first." Ginny strolled out of the room and headed up the stairs, closely followed by Hermione, struggling to put her dressing gown on. They had reached the landing and were just about to open their door when they Harry and Ron talking in hushed voices. Intrigued, the girls leaned in but couldn't hear the conversation any better.

"Girls, what are you doing?" demanded Mrs Weasley, making them jump as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Nothing, mum," replied Ginny.

She eyed Hermione and Ginny suspiciously. "So, what are you doing today?"

"We're going for a picnic by the river, Mrs Weasley. Ginny, Harry, Ron and myself," Hermione answered politely.

"A picnic! What a wonderful idea for a day like this. I best wake the boys then." Mrs Weasley knocked on Ron's door before entering as Hermione and Ginny hurried downstairs. They began gathering the food together in the kitchen and placed them into the picnic basket.

"I wonder what they were talking about. They seemed to be keeping quiet about it." Hermione stated.

"I don't know, but we'll never find out, so there's no point dwelling on it."

They had just finished packing when Harry and Ron entered the kitchen, already dressed and prepared with their broomstick in one hand and a towel in the other.

"You ready yet?" asked Ron.

"Oh yes, we thought we'd make a fashion statement dressed in our pyjamas," Ginny replied sarcastically. "Come on, Hermione, we better get dressed."

Ron pulled at face at his sister while Hermione walked behind her, smiling at them as she went past. As soon as she was out of the kitchen, Hermione ran upstairs, almost banging into Ginny. She still felt as nervous as Hell but was becoming increasingly excited at the same time.

She hurried into the bedroom, and began to search through her trunk, hoping to find something decent enough to wear.

"I wasn't expecting to find this," said Hermione, holding up a bikini and a sarong to show Ginny. She looked impressed. "My mum must think we take swimming lessons at Hogwarts," Hermione laughed.

"Doesn't matter, that's perfect. If that doesn't grab their attention, nothing will."

Hermione seemed unsure for a moment. "Are you sure this is right?"

"Remember, it's research. Just try your best and try not to feel nervous," Ginny assured her, "Let's go, we can't keep them waiting any longer."

They both got dressed quickly and grasped for their towels as made their way out of the room and downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, Hermione announced they were ready to go and collected the picnic basket along with an old blanket to sit on, then headed out of the back door. Mrs Weasley walked in just in time to wave goodbye to the four children before they disappeared over the low garden fence; Ginny leading the way.

They ambled straight across the field; the freshly cut grass feeling smooth underfoot and the blossoming summer flowers beginning to colour. The weather couldn't have been better - the sun's heat was sweltering but a nice, cool breeze occasionally came and went around them.

Hermione was finding it difficult carrying the heavy picnic basket by herself, now trailing behind the others. Harry had noticed this too.

"Here, let me help you," Harry offered, putting his towel over his shoulder and took hold of a handle, feeling much lighter for Hermione. She appreciated it very much and thanked him.

Harry smiled. "I couldn't leave you to carry it by yourself, you were struggling."

She smiled back, remembering how many times Harry had said aloud trying to figure out girls was difficult, but he didn't realised that the male species were just as bad, except it involved them being completely tactless and not revealing much emotion to the ones they desired.

Hermione looked ahead to see Ron waiting impatiently for Harry as he and Ginny had reached the picnic spot first.

"Hurry up, I want to get some practise done today!"

"Give us a hand and we will!" shouted Harry, speeding up as the cramp began to seep through his arms. He placed the basket down and turned to Hermione and Ginny. "Gotta go before Ron throws a tantrum. Bye." With the broomstick firmly in his grip, he rushed towards Ron and continued over a bridge across the river and waved until they disappeared into shades of the trees ahead.

Hermione continued to wave back until they were out of sight. The cheery smile that she wore throughout their walk suddenly faded. She turned to Ginny, staring at her wide-eyed, trying not to go into hysterics.

"I don't know if I can do this. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Ginny gave her a stony look.

"Come on, don't give up just like that. I'm trying to help you find the answers... but if you want to turn your back on your feelings, then-"

"Ok, I get your point," Hermione interrupted. "It's just nerves, that's all."

She slouched down onto the grass and wrapped her arms around her legs, feeling slightly jaded. "I've never been this confused before, it's starting to drive me mad."

Hermione stared at her feet momentarily before turning her attention to Ginny, now shaking her head with disappointment as she stepped towards the basket and pulled something out something that seemed to be scrunched up. She then stood before Hermione and crouched down, blocking the midday sun out of Hermione's eyes. Ginny had a determined look about her.

"Look, Hermione, I'm not asking you to strip naked and dance the fandango in front of Ron and Harry..." Hermione managed to raised a smile. " But I want to help you. I'm not asking you to do much and I don't expect you to ask too much of yourself either... but just give it a shot.."

She held out Hermione's clothes that she had found in the trunk earlier. Ginny waited patiently, maintaining eye contact until her friend gave in.

"I'll do it." Hermione finally agreed, "But if this doesn't go to plan, I'm holding you responsible."

Ginny grinned, and threw the clothes into Hermione's already upturned palms. She clapped her hands together. "At last! Come on, let's not waste any more time. Get these on..." She threw the clothes into Hermione's already upturned palms, "Get your brain into gear and listen, I've got an idea..."

Harry and Ron decided to get back to the river after a short, but successful, mini Quidditch practise. As the summer heat had rapidly wrapped around them like a thick blanket and the beginnings of hunger started to creep through, now was a good time to get back to Hermione and Ginny and taste the delights of their well prepared picnic.

They reached the edge of the trees, allowing them to see the distant figure of Ginny. Hermione, however, seemed to be out of sight.

"When we get back to Hogwarts," Harry began, shielding his eyes from the glaring sun. " I want to see you do just as good in Quidditch practise. The only problem you've got is nerves."

"I know," Ron sighed, also blocking the sun with his hand, "I just get nervous in front of other people. It doesn't help when the gits of Slytherin start singing 'Weasley is our King.'"

"Let's not think about that, shall we?"

They were almost at the bridge and there was still no sign of Hermione.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" asked Harry to a now sunbathing Ginny and revealing a lot more flesh than usual, he noticed, feeling himself flush slightly.

"Oi! Put some clothes on!" shouted Ron, noticing this too.

She bolted upright, looking displeased at her irate brother. "Shut up, Ron, I'm only trying to catch some rays. As for Hermione," she said, ignoring Ron's protests, "I'm sure she'll appear in a minute."

Ron quickened his pace towards Ginny,(who had laid back down to get back to the matter in hand; to get a decent tan) and stood over her."I don't want to see my sister wearing next to nothing in public!"

"There's no one around."

"Yes there is! What about Harry?"

Ginny raised her head slightly, lifted her sunglasses and smiled in Harry's direction. "I don't mind. Harry is free to look at whatever he likes."

Harry felt his cheeks flush even more and quickly turned away from Ron so that he couldn't see his embarrassed reaction. As Ron began to protest to Ginny that Harry had turned away from her in disgust, Harry saw the shadowy figure of Hermione wading towards them in knee deep water from underneath the bridge.

"Oh, hi, Hermione..." Harry said, as she emerged out of the shadows. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as she was revealing as much as Ginny was. Two girls stripping down in one day... what the Hell was going on? Not that he had much to complain about. "Wow, Hermione... you're looking good."

Hearing Hermione's name, Ron turned around and Ginny leaned to one side to get a better view and to catch Ron's reaction.

Ron, however, just stared, apparently dazed at the sight of his best friend, whom he never seen wear less than pyjamas in their entire six years of friendship. Harry and Ginny continued to watch Ron's strange reaction. Either he had caught sunburn in world record time or he had turned postbox red at the sight of Hermione wearing a bikini top and a sarong.

Realising that he was looking completely gormless for way too long, he spoke, his voice had become hoarse. "You look very - really...great."

"Hey!" exclaimed Ginny, "She's wearing just as much as I am and she doesn't get told off!"

"That's different," muttered Ron, quickly bending down suddenly to tie his shoelace, covering his blotchy face.

"I'm sure it is," Ginny said to herself, and smiled at Hermione, sneaking her a small wink.

She smiled back, mentally agreeing with Ginny that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	4. Trick Shocks

Chapter 4 - Trick Shocks

"Hurry up, you lot!" Ron complained as he, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley hurried along between platforms nine and ten, trying to avoid hitting the waiting muggles with their trolleys.

"There's no time to mess about, run straight through the barrier. We're late as it is!" Mrs Weasley shouted above their heads.

One by one, they quickly ran through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. Hoping that no muggles had noticed a bunch of people disappear through a wall.

With little time to spare, they began to say their goodbyes to Mrs Weasley.

"Do take care, Ron, Ginny," said Mrs Weasley, kissing them both on the cheek.

"Mum, don't do that!" whined Ron, screwing up his face. Mrs Weasley ignored Ron's moaning and turned her attention to Harry and Hermione. "You two take care of yourselves as well."

"We will," Hermione replied, Harry nodding in agreement.

"C'mon, let's find an empty compartment," Ron suggested, walking past them towards the last carriage. He headed inside and found the first compartment he came to was empty.

From a short distance, the warning whistle echoed throughout the platform. Alerting Hermione, Ginny and Harry, who rushed over to the carriage door, with heavy trunks in tow and struggled on board the train until they were in the safety of their own compartment.

The train slowly began to pull out of the station, causing the four of them to rush over to the window, stumbling over their trunks on the way to wave goodbye to Mrs Weasley until the train went round a bend and she, and the station, disappeared from sight.

"Do you think mum'll be able to cope with Fred and George now that we've gone?" Ron asked, smiling to himself as he lifted his trunk onto the overhead luggage rack, Harry and Hermione helping him.

"I seriously doubt it," Harry answered, shaking his head as he sat down.

"They'll drive her crazy. You know that they're like, they'll leave their new inventions around the house just to annoy mum," Ron laughed.

"How's the joke shop going?" Hermione enquired, suddenly remembering about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Booming, apparently. They keep boasting about it. Fred and George may annoy the Hell out of mum, but did you notice that she never complained once about the joke shop?" Ron said with pride, Ginny grinning with happiness. "They even give mum and dad some of the profits so they can finally treat me to some new stuff!"

Hermione smiled, knowing that Ron hated the fact that his family was poor and most of his belongings were second-hand, Now that he could afford to buy things, Hermione had never seen Ron look happier. She was happy for him (and Ginny too) and very pleased to see he was far less grumpier than before.

"That's great. At least Malfoy can't make any more snide remarks about your stuff."

"Somebody say my name?" said the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy, suddenly appearing in the door, flanked by his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Get lost, Malfoy!" Harry demanded.

"Well, well, well, Weasley..." Malfoy continued, ignoring Harry completely. "You've finally got some money in your pocket that's more than a sickle. It doesn't make much of a difference though; you've still got to put up with the same inbred family."

"Take that back, Malfoy!" yelled Hermione, as she and Harry held back Ron and Ginny who were trying to pull free from their grasp to attack. Crabbe and Goyle laughed as they began to flex the muscles.

"As if I'm going to take orders from a filthy mudblood like you! Get back to the zoo where you came from!"

They had all heard enough and pulled out their wands before Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had time to move.

"Get lost before I permanently damage your face!" shouted Ron, his eyes focused on his enemy.

Malfoy scowled, knowing that he couldn't defend himself. "Let's go," he told Crabbe and Goyle, then skulked down the corridor.

"You should have let us hex him!" Ginny grumbled angrily, sitting down in a huff and crossing her arms.

Ron's face was twisted with anger. "I wish I could stick his wand right up his-"

"I know, Ron!" Harry interrupted.

"He's already started to annoy me, insulting Hermione and me like that!" Ron fumed, and turned his head towards Hermione who had her hands over her face, sniffing quietly.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" enquired Ron, suddenly sounding concerned.

She didn't answer straight away. Moments after Malfoy had insulted her, she had a brainwave. It was, yet again, another ultimate opportunity to see the boys' reaction in a situation like this - crying friend, needs comfort, seeks other friends help - you know, that kind of thing. It wasn't intentional, she never planned this.  
After the success of the picnic, she just needed more information. Neither Harry or Ron had showed much interest since then, to Hermione's great dismay. Things were normal between them, causing Hermione to think that her friends were just being nice to her, and not attracted to her in any kind of way. Unfortunately, after much ranting and complaining, she received a slap across the face from Ginny after going slightly hysterical. Although shocked, annoyed and hurt (that slap was hard!), she finally came to her senses that it wasn't going to be the end of the world.  
However, after much talking and analysing, Ginny figured that the boys just didn't want to show their feelings as it wasn't a 'manly' thing to do; a sign of weakness. Hermione realised then, that this was going to prove a lot trickier than she had first acknowledged.

So at this moment, she needed to know; it had to be done.  
She turned her fury towards Malfoy into upset and had waited for them to notice her first. It was ingenious, even for her, yet incredibly devious. Yes, she knew she was playing with their feelings and it was completely wrong but sometimes you just had to grab the chance with both hands.

Ginny was sitting opposite, showing some concern. She was taken by surprise when Hermione gave her a quick smile and a wink, and was about to say something when Hermione shook her head ever so slightly.

Ron looked at Ginny, then Harry and saw the worry in his eyes. They silently came to an unanimous decision and moved across to sit beside their crying best friend, realising why she was upset.

Ron leaned forward to push her hair out of the way and spoke softly with a tinge of ferocity, "Hermione, don't listen to that creep. He's scum."

Hermione lifted her head but couldn't look them in the eyes because she felt so embarrassed. Tears were rolling down her face, her eyes red and bloodshot... _'I am such a good actor! Definitely deserves an Oscar nomination!' _she thought.

"He said I belonged in a zoo! And he called me a mudblood... again!" she wailed, covering her face with her hands once more.

The boys looked at each other, feeling somewhat uncomfortable and at a loss for words in order to help her. Neither of them weren't very impressive at comforting the opposite sex. They struggled with their own feelings, for Christ sake!

Harry cleared his throat. "We don't think you belong in a zoo, you belong in a - a... museum."

Ron stared at Harry, who just shrugged, saying the first thing that popped into his head.

It was killing Hermione not to laugh. A museum?  
"A museum?"

"Yeah..."said Harry, feeling incredibly stupid. "Well, they've - erm - got nice, precious things t-to look at."

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked, then faked a sob.

Harry turned a deep shade of crimson and shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Well... yes, you are. You, er, looked great when we went for t - the picnic. Erm... Ron?"

He quickly turned to Ron for a little help, who seemed panic-stricken and was struggling for something to say. "Yeah, yeah... I'll second that... you looked very - very hot."

Hermione snorted, rapidly grabbing a tissue from her pocket and turning it into as though she was blowing her nose. Now that was funny! At last, some sort of sign!

"Who's _opinion _would you rather hear - _theirs_ or Malfoy's?" Ginny suddenly piped into the conversation. She gave Hermione a suspicious glance, but she didn't dare make eye contact with Ginny just in case she gave the game away somehow.

"Theirs, of course. Thank you boys," She looked at Ron, then Harry who smiled back at her. Now that she had removed her hands from her face, she reached out and took Harry and Ron's hands into her own. Ginny sat back and fought the urge not to laugh as they both stared down at their now occupied hands.

As typical boys would, they did the first thing that came into their head. Harry awkwardly rubbed the back of her hand and gave it a couple of taps. "No worries..."

Whereas, Ron, feeling a little embarrassed, held tight onto Hermione's hand for a few seconds and said, "Yeah, you've got us."

Feeling that she had tortured them enough, she let go of their hands. They both slowly pulled away, still weary of Hermione's mood and not knowing what she might say or do next.

"Are you all right now?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I feel a whole lot better," Hermione replied. She wasn't going to forget this in a hurry.

The train began to slow down and eventually stopped. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny quickly scrambled around the compartment and grabbed hold of their belongings, trying not whack each other at the same time. One by one, they filed out into the now noisy corridor and out of the carriage into the cool night air.

"Quick, let's get to the stagecoaches," suggested Ron, leading the way out of Hogsmeade station. It just started to rain and the students began to hurry towards where around a hundred stagecoaches were waiting for them outside the station. The four of them ran over to the nearest and clambered aboard, shivering as it grew cold around them. Hermione pulled the collar of her robe closer to her chest. It was unbelievably freezing and she couldn't stop shivering in her seat. Ron, who was sitting beside her, had noticed this too.

Ron had an undecided expression upon on his face, then began to pull his cloak off. " Here, Hermione, warm yourself up." He wrapped the cloak around her shoulders.

"Are you sure, Ron?" asked Hermione, quite surprised at his thoughtfulness.

"Yeah, no problem," he answered, rubbing his hands together, wondering whether he'd made the right decision as he suddenly felt the cold temperature wrap around him like a blanket.

"Thanks, that's really-"

"Actually, can I have it back," Ron interrupted, talking a little too fast, "I didn't realise it was this cold."

Ginny suppressed what would have been a loud burst of laughter as she saw Hermione's face drop, looking very disappointed indeed. She reluctantly removed the cloak and shoved it back in Ron's hands, who quickly grabbed hold of it and wrapped it around himself.

"Sorry," said Ron.

"It's ok..." said Hermione, "We can share our body heat!"

Ron looked confused at first, then taken aback as she grabbed his arm and put it around her waist and shuffled sideways in order to get closer to him. Hermione smiled as she snuggled her head into his shoulder as the carriages began to trundle towards the castle. However, inside her own head, she realised that she had tricked her best friends over something as petty as that. She wanted to tell them the truth, tell them everything, but that would just dig her into an even bigger hole or hoping that she might get swallowed by one.  
She just had to grin and bear it, and make up for it later. Somehow.

The whole of the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement as Dumbledore has just announced that there would be a new 'extra special subject' once a week, just for students in their 5th year and above. For some reason, Dumbledore had chosen not to say what the subject was exactly, leaving the older students to wonder if it was anything dangerous and fun, and the younger years to sulk with disappointment.

"Details about the subject will be posted on the notice board in each of the house common rooms. I'm sure your imaginations are running wild, so, off to bed!" Dumbledore finished, causing many of the students to jump up from their seats and rush out as quickly as their legs could take them.

"I hope it's a duelling lesson!" said Ron hopefully.

"Maybe it's something to do with time travel, the universe, something really interesting." Hermione suggested, causing Ron to roll his eyes.

"Hadn't you two better take the first-years up to the common room." Harry reminded Hermione and Ron about their prefect duties.

"Oh, yeah," moaned Ron. "See you later."

Hermione and Ron hurried away to gather the first-years together, and began to shout "Follow me, please!" over the loud chatter of the other students. Hermione led the way to the Entrance hall and towards the staircase while Ron stayed at the back to make sure no one got lost.

She couldn't help thinking about what she'd done earlier on the train. She stillfelt guilty about messing with their feelings and lying to them but what else could she have done in order to get past their stubborn exterior. She could have told them the truth about how she felt but the risk of losing their friendship was far greater.

They had arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady who smiled at the first-years, causing some to jump back in surprise.

"Password?"

"Dragon hide," said Hermione. The portrait swung open, revealing a large hole which Hermione began to climb through. Most of the other Gryffindors had already arrived and huddled around the notice board. There was obviously mixed feelings about the new subject; some were grinning and two seventh-years gave one another a high-five, whilst others shook their head and stared blankly into space and the rest seemed to be dumbstruck.

As Hermione welcomed the new Gryffindors to their new home, she saw Harry emerge from the crowd of students, a bemused expression on his face.

"What's up? It's not dull and boring, is it?" asked Ron.

"Take a look for yourselves," Harry smiled, nodding his head in the direction of the notice board

Hermione and Ron rushed over, eager to see what information it held. Ron searched for the notice and his face fell immediately. "Oh no!" cried Ron slowly, now looking very worried.

Hermione followed his gaze and instantly saw two words that stood out like bright neon lights. She laughed nervously as she read the title: New Subject - Sex Education.


	5. The Trouble With Ron

Chapter 5 - The Trouble With Ron

Hermione stared at the notice board. 'Am I reading this right?'

She waited for an answer but none came. She turned around and saw Harry sitting in an armchair, staring blankly into the fire, then she looked at Ron who was standing next to the fireplace with his hands in his pockets, his eyes fixed to the floor. Hermione couldn't tell whether they were horrified or embarrassed or silently disturbed by the fact that they had to study the subject of sex. She found it rather amusing to watch. Harry and Ron, not sex.

She turned her attention back to the notice. There was information written in neatly scrawled handwriting underneath the heading, which read:

_To all 5th Years and above,  
As you know by now, the subject of Sex Education has been added to your timetable, where you will have one lesson per week. Over the past few years, the Board of Governors have been willing to introduce this subject to the school after the muggle and wizarding communities wanted to raise awareness about the effects and dangers of sex after an increase in unfortunate incidents over the past five years (especially in the muggle world)._

Parents of students also agree to the addition of the subject because it may prove vital to their children's actions in the future.

Lessons will only include students (of both genders) from their own house. Lessons will take place in their House common rooms.

Yours Sincerely,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster)

Hermione stood thinking for a moment. Time for a little joke, she thought, deviously. Hermione smiled evilly in her best friends' direction.

'Have you read this, Ron?' she queried, pointing to the notice. Ron nodded.

'I guess your mum and dad never read about this kind of stuff, what with having seven children.'

Harry sniggered, stopping himself before Ron had chance to hit him. Ron lifted his head sharply, and looked mortified at the thought of his mum and dad at it. 'Shut up Hermione!'

No way, she couldn't leave it at that! She wanted to see Ron cringe. This was fun.

'Seven kids. That's a lot of sex!'

Harry couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. Ron, however, was not amused. A look of disgust spread across his face and he looked as though he was about to be sick.

'I'm off to bed,' he mumbled, trying not to open his mouth in case he was sick, and hurried over to the staircase, disappearing from sight.

'You are too cruel,' stated Harry, shaking his head but still grinning.

'But did you see Ron's face? It was just a bit of harmless fun.'

'I don't know about harmless. If he hadn't looked like he was about to throw up, he would've whacked me and yelled at you.'

It was Harry's turn now for a bit of mental trauma. 'Do you think there will be an exam?'

Suddenly, the grin was wiped off his face. An exam? About Sex?

'An exam? I hope not.'

'Every other subject has an exam, so why not this one?'

'It'll be bad enough studying for it, let alone taking an exam, asking questions about where to put -' Harry spluttered, stopping before he embarrassed himself even more. His friend smirked. 'What if you got an answer completely wrong? I bet the teacher marking it would have a good laugh and a joke about it.'

The colour in his face seemed to have drained in an instant, as he quickly remembered that none of the students had been notified on who were taking the lessons. ' Who's teaching it anyway?'

Hermione looked back at the board. 'It doesn't say.'

'Oh no. I hope to God it's not Snape,' he said, suddenly tearing his eyes away from Hermione as Ginny appeared from the portrait hole, rushing over to the notice board with excitement. Hermione noticed too and watched with Harry as Ginny searched the notice board excitedly, before slowly turning a shade of green as she had found what she had been looking for.

'Everything all right, Ginny?' Hermione asked, wondering why her friend was looking so queasy when she usually seemed fine with the subject.

Ginny jumped, not realising that they were standing just a few feet away.

'Not really. It's not the subject that worries me, they could show me x-rated photos, ask me embarrassing questions, even make me do a demonstration of giving birth...' Ginny explained, walking towards them, 'It's the great fact that the lesson includes my beloved brother, and, no doubt, that's going to be a cauldron of delights.'

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling excited, anticipating the new year's school work that was waiting for her. Harry and Ron, however, looked completely apathetic when she saw them walking down from their dormitories, but she knew the real reason why they weren't enthusiastic. They were dreading the Sex Education class, whenever that was. However, when they saw Hermione, Harry and Ron cheered up instantly although she could tell they were both putting on a brave face.

'Looking forward to the lessons?' Hermione questioned as they entered the Great Hall, walking between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

'I suppose,' Harry answered, 'New lessons, new spells to learn. Just not looking forward to the homework and Potions, obviously. No doubt Snape will be his usual greasy-haired self. Git.'

They seated themselves at the Gryffindor table, and began to fill their plates for breakfast. Ron seemed to be keeping quiet. This wasn't usual Ron behaviour. He usually moaned before the start of any lesson.

'What about you, Ron? Looking forward to lessons?' Hermione asked, but before Ron could even look up, Professor McGonagall was standing over him.

'Here, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and... Miss Granger,' said McGonagall, passing their timetables to them. Ron didn't dare look at his timetable in the hand, which caused Hermione to laugh aloud.

'What are you laughing at?' bellowed Ron angrily.

'You! You won't even look at the timetable! You look as though you're worried the Sex Education class is going to jump on top of you. Well, not literally anyway.'

Ron glared at her, whilst blushing with embarrassment. 'So? It doesn't mean anything!'

'Yes it does. You're too scared to see when a lesson is scheduled. You're just being ridiculous!'

'I'll look at it later,' His face the colour of a postbox now.

'I'd look at it if I was you, Ron. Oh, what's this here? Last lesson today?.'

'Oh ha ha, Hermione. I know you're just trying to annoy me.'

'Ron, she isn't kidding,' Harry jumped in, not looking too pleased himself.

He looked down at the timetable, then jerked his head up quickly. 'Today?' Ron pushed his plate away. 'Oh, why didn't I bring some of Fred and George's sweets with me? I could've slipped in a Nosebleed Nougat before it started to get a bit... gory.'

'I don't see what the big deal is, Ron. It's only sex.'

Ron's ears went pink as he choked on a piece of toast. 'I am not making a big deal out of it! Shut up about it, will you?'

Hermione raised her hands to signal that she wouldn't say another word on the matter. She wondered why he was so embarrassed about it. Was it nerves? Was he really scared about learning the facts of life, the birds and the bees? Hermione was determined to find out sooner or later, preferably sooner.

After breakfast, they walked into the Entrance Hall, heading towards the oak front doors. They were just about to step outside when someone shouted 'Hey, Weasley!'

Ron didn't bother to stop and look round, he just carried on walking to reach the stone steps outside. Hermione turned around to see it was Draco Malfoy, but she too continued to walk, following Ron and trying to ignore the shouts that dogged their steps

'Hey, Weasley!' repeated Malfoy, once again. He had almost caught up to them, flanked, as usual, by his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione, Harry and Ron stopped this time.

'What?' said Ron agitated, swinging around to face them.

'I was just saying to Crabbe and Goyle that they new class years ago. That way, you might not have been around, Weasley.'

Ron was just about to punch Malfoy when Hermione stepped in the way, as a small crowd gathered to see what the fuss was about.

'I agree, Malfoy,' Hermione interrupted. He looked startled and disgusted that she was agreeing with him. 'Well, I just want to say that that was a very mature thing to say, Malfoy. I'm very impressed that a young gentleman such as yourself is so _understanding_ when it comes to the need for sexual protection. Tell me, have you taken a particular interest in this, or is this just a natural responsible attitude.'

There was a roar of laughter from most of the crowd, apart from the few Slytherins. Malfoy glared at the crowd around him, very annoyed at their reaction.

'I'll get you back, mudblood!' He turned on his heel and began walking to the entrance doors.

'Oi, Malfoy!' shouted Harry, seething at his last comment, 'Why don't you go home and cry to your dad. Oh, wait, isn't he in Azkaban for being a Death Eater?'

There were a few gasps from the crowd, several people began pointing and muttering. Malfoy suddenly spun round and had just begun to stride over to Harry when something pulled on the back of his robe, stopping him.

'What do you think you are doing, Mr Malfoy?' demanded Professor McGonagall, still holding on to his robes.

'Nothing, Professor,' he muttered.

'Well, in that case, get to your lesson. Now.'

Malfoy gave the trio one last evil glare before stalking off back inside the castle.  
'The same goes for you lot, too,' McGonagall told the now dispersing crowd.

Hermione, Harry and Ron began walking down the stone steps along with a small group of students following behind and once they were out of earshot of Professor McGonagall, they began to discuss what had just happened.

'If Malfoy says one more nasty remark, I will curse him!' Harry declared angrily.

'Me, too!' agreed Ron.

'You know that's not a good idea. If you curse Malfoy, you might get expelled. You don't want to give him that satisfaction. But I do agree, he deserves a good kick up the -'

'Hermione! Don't say such vulgar things, it's very unlike you,' joked Ron, at last a smile cracked his face.

They had reached Greenhouse number 3 where there was a small crowd of fellow 6th years huddled in front of the door, many whispering excitedly.

'What's going on?' Ron asked Dean Thomas as the crowd began to disperse.

'Lesson's cancelled. Sprout's ill so we'll start next week instead.'

Harry and Ron gave each other a high five while Hermione stood, looking disappointed.

'Double period as well,' cheered Ron, 'Brilliant!'


End file.
